


Let's Hope So, By Goodness!

by Wolveshowlatnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something:<br/>Danny and Chin have been kidnapped. While they are waiting for their rescue, there are things, that are too terrifying to be contemplated. Even if they are highly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hope So, By Goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I am still looking for a beta. So any mistakes are mine, but feel free to hunt and shoot them.

“Do you know, what’s the most terrible thing about this whole ordeal?”

Chin interrupts his attempts to destroy the door with his will and looks at the Jersey detective, “That we lost two weeks surveillance material?”

Danny attempts to shake his head, but nods in the end. “Yeah, that’s pretty fucked, too. No, the most terrible thing is, Steve is on a rescue mission without proper supervision.”

“Kono is with him. She . . .” The older cop trails off, “Forget what I said. I just hope, they don’t sink the island.”

There is a long moment of silence and Chin gets antsy. “Danny?” He isn’t sure, he wants to know, because Danny looks uneasy and Danny simply  _does not do_ uneasy.

“There was this ammo requisition form a few weeks ago.” Danny clenches his hands together and avoids Chin’s eyes. “I tried to reason with him, but you know, how he is. In the end I let it go, because it’s the governor who approves our requisitions, right? And I thought, no way, there is no way, Denning is going to approve this. He isn’t Jameson after all, he has no reasons to play nice with Steve, right? Steve will sulk a while and then everything will be back to normal, nothing to worry about, I thought. But then we got the requisition form back and it was completely approved and I thought, this has to be a mistake, this can’t be right. And I called Denning’s office and the secretary told me, no, really, the approval is right, the governor looked over the requisitions and agreed with it and I thought oh god! That can’t be true! This has to be –“

“Danny!” Chin is used to Danny’s ranting, but right now he hasn’t the patience to deal with it.

“Steve got himself a bazooka.”

They are quiet for a few minutes, but then Chin sighs.

“We should be grateful, it isn’t a nuke. At least you can’t sink an island with a bazooka.”


End file.
